


A Grand Twist

by skzchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gay, Genderbending, M/M, Male Cinderella, Modern Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzchans/pseuds/skzchans
Summary: Cooking, cleaning, schooling, sleeping and repeating; Seungmin’s daily life is controlled by his late father’s wife and her daughter. Ever since his father died and left Seungmin with this evil lady, that’s all his life has been. He can’t even participate in his extracurricular activities anymore. All Seungmin wants is to do is be able to sing like he did when his father was alive. His father used to encourage him to take every opportunity to sing that came up. One day, Seungmin finally had the chance. His school was putting on a Cinderella musical, all Seungmin had to do was audition. There was only one problem; the lead male role was already cast to the school’s prince, Hwang Hyunjin.





	1. The Beginning

 Seungmin looked at the ground as he felt the pitter patter of soft drops of water on his body. It was 4:00 am and he had just gotten in the shower. His days were always early like this and sometimes he didn’t even know why he bothered to shower since he knew that he was just going to get dirty again, while doing his house chores, before he went to school anyway. Of course, he still liked to feel clean and he wouldn’t let himself go as that would be a sign of weakness to Hana, his late father’s wife. If Seungmin did anything that showed he was slowing down in his work or getting tired, she would only work him harder.

Seungmin looked up from the ground and his eyes traced the wall until he found the little shelf with the shampoo on it. He picked up the bottle and let just enough pour into his hand to wash his hair. Just as Seungmin was finishing washing his body, he heard a loud ding from the front door. As fast as he could, he completed his shower, dried himself and threw on a pair of sweatpants. He ran up the stairs from his garage bedroom, and through the grand hall towards the front door. Seungmin was about to open the door when he realized he was shirtless. But what could he do about it now, he thought to himself. He opened the door to a delivery man with another couple of packages for Hana and Duri. The delivery man looked at his bare torso with a questioning face. Seungmin smiled awkwardly as the man handed him the packages.

“Sign here please.” The man said passing Seungmin a tablet type device and pointing at the place he needed to sign. Seungmin took it and signed where he needed, then thanked the delivery man as he closed the large door.

“EW! Put a shirt on you… disgusting… thing!” Duri exclaimed at the sight of Seungmin shirtless. Seungmin rolled his eyes as he whispered “Bitch,” under his breath.

“Your package is here, Duri.” He sweetly smiled, although they both knew it was fake. Seungmin started back to his room.

“Ugh, finally. And you, get my fucking breakfast ready prick.” Duri spat, not even looking at Seungmin.

* * *

 Seungmin skipped the last step and jump into his bedroom with no effort. He grabbed his ‘work’ shirt off his bed and slid it over his thin, yet toned, body. He shoved his feet into his worn-out sneakers and jogged back up the stairs. When he finally reached the kitchen, Seungmin got out the eggs and hashbrowns. He had memorized both Duri and Hana’s favourite foods so he would never have to remake things as he knew they’d make him if he got one singular thing wrong. He knew the perfect measurements for each thing and took time to make sure it wasn’t even an inch off because it would surely take longer to remake the whole meal. The eggs sizzled in the pan as Seungmin shook the salt over them once. He lifted them out of the pan and placed them slightly over the hashbrowns on a beautiful glass plate. Seungmin brought the plate to the dining room table just as Duri walked in. They gave each other a glare and Seungmin left Duri to eat her breakfast alone. He headed back down to his room to get himself ready for the long day of school ahead. He pulled out his uniform and his favourite jean jacket to wear over top on the way to school. He switched from his ‘work’ glasses into his favourite round ones and put on his uniform. He quickly finished his homework and back his bag which he slung over his shoulder.

* * *

 Seungmin locked his bike to a bike rack at the front of his school. Suddenly, two fingers jab into his sides and his body jolts away. A boy bursts into laughter behind him. Seungmin turns around to face his best friend, Jisung.

“Asshole, don’t do that, it hurts,” Seungmin retorts, scrunching his face at the other boy, who is still laughing. Jisung barely manages to nod through his full body laughter. Seungmin rolls his eyes, turning away from the other on a beeline to their first class. Jisung calms himself just enough to catch up with the previous.

“Geez, I can already sense the attitude. What’s up snarky?” Jisung reads Seungmin like an open book.

“Duri being a bitch again. She fucking called me disgusting just because I wasn’t wearing a shirt for like a split second when she saw me.”

“Why weren’t you wearing a shirt, doesn’t Hana like slap you whenever you’re not fully clothed?”

“I had to rush out of the shower to answer the door. I didn’t have time to put on a shirt.” Seungmin sighed.

“I don’t understand how Duri could call you disgusting anyway. You have a fucking hot body,” Jisung raises an eyebrow as he pulls up Seungmin’s shirt slightly to reveal his torso, “Maybe that’s it! She likes you, but she doesn’t want to admit it!”

Seungmin hits Jisung’s hand off of his shirt and straightens it back out.

“Don’t be stupid. And stop acting so gay.”

“Fucker! I am gay.” Jisung knocks Seungmin upside the head and the two boys chuckle as they continue walking to class.

* * *

“There will be auditions today at lunch for our school’s next production; ‘Cinderella The Musical.’” The student council president’s voice boomed over the P.A system. Jisung nudged Seungmin,

“What?” Seungmin mouthed to his best friend.

“You should audition.” Jisung mouthed back. Jisung was the only person who had ever heard Seungmin sing other than Seungmin’s father.

“The fu…” Seungmin slapped a hand over his face as he realized the words he had intended to mouth were just said aloud.

“KIM SEUNGMIN!” The teacher exclaimed, “Get out this classroom immediately!”

Her finger shot toward the door. Seungmin stood up, head hanging in shame as he packed up his things and left the class. He knew he wouldn’t be let back in until the next class, so he made his way to his sanctuary, the old music room.

* * *

 Words flew from Seungmin’s lips like butterflies gracefully taking off of the silky, pinkish petals of a flower. He sang so harmoniously it made a grand piano sound bad. He laid there on the piano bench singing his hardships.

“You’re pretty good.” A voice snapped Seungmin out of the peaceful, tranquillity of his own voice and releasing of thoughts. Seungmin shot up so fast he fell off the piano bench and hit the ground with a thud. He looked over to the now open, soundproof door of the music room. There stood the prince of the school, as he was referred to by most, Hwang Hyunjin. Hyunjin lifted an eyebrow, a smirk revealed itself on his face and he walked out of sight.

* * *

“I need to audition!” Jisung had a look of shock on his face when Seungmin uttered the words.

“Where’d the sudden change of heart come from?” “Doesn’t matter, I just need to.” Seungmin’s eyes darted around the room.

“Okay, but you won’t be able to get the lead role,” Jisung said already looking disappointed.

“What the fuck?! If you have such little faith in me why did you suggest it in the first place?!” Seungmin raged.

“No, dumbass. The lead male role is already taken by ‘Prince’ Hyunjin.” Jisung assured his friend. Seungmin sighed. Of course, the one role he wanted was already taken. Seungmin thought about it; there must be another way to get the lead role.

“Jisung are you still dating that guy who's a makeup artist?” Seungmin asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“I have an idea.”

 


	2. The Audition

  “I need you to make me a girl,” Seungmin stated bluntly, catching all who he was with by surprise.

“What the fuck?” Jisung almost yelled. His eyes darted from Seungmin to Minho and back to Seungmin.

“I can’t get the lead male role because it’s taken by Hyunjin, right? Well, then I’ll get the lead female role. I just need to actually be a girl.” Jisung’s face contorted as Seungmin granted him and Minho an explanation.

“Okay, I can do that,” Minho replied. Jisung ran his hand over his face and sighed.

“But how will that work. Seungmin you can’t just make up a girl to be in the play and then live the rest of your life as normal. She needs a name and a background story. She needs to be seen outside of class too.”

“Well, you’re creative. Help me.” Seungmin didn’t even turn to face Jisung; he just sat down in the chair, patiently waiting for Minho to begin his work. Seungmin wasn’t wrong, Jisung was creative, so he got to work and so did Minho.

* * *

 An hour later, the silence, other than a couple grunts from Seungmin and directions from Minho, of the working atmosphere was broken by Jisung.

“Kim Min, she’s your cousin who is taking your spot in class for a little bit, while you are overseas for a couple months. That is what your story will be in school, but you’ll have to figure your home situation out by yourself Seungmin. You’re just lucky Duri isn’t in your class. Hopefully, she won’t hear about it.” Jisung looked up from a piece of paper he had acquired.

“Okay.” Seungmin agreed as Minho swung the chair, and Seungmin with it, around to face Jisung. Seungmin now wore a long brown-haired wig, his eyes sparkled blue with the contact’s Minho had put in and glistening with a pink gloss that atoned his lips; Seungmin actually looked like a really beautiful girl.

“Shit Seungmin, someone might actually fall for you.” Jisung gawked at Minho’s work.

“So they wouldn’t have before? Wow thanks…” Seungmin trailed off.

“No that’s not what I meant I just- it- I-” Jisung was interrupted by a fit of laughter from Seungmin.

“I know!” Seungmin said slowing down to a chuckle.

“Here put this on,” Minho said handing Seungmin a girl’s uniform. Seungmin took the outfit and went into the changing room,

“And hurry up if you want to make the audition!” Jisung walked up to Minho and slid his arms around the slightly taller boy’s waist.

“Thank you baby.” He rested his head on the taller’s chest. Minho planted a soft kiss on the other’s head and embraced him as they waited for Seungmin to change.

“Let’s go.” Seungmin interrupted the boyfriends’ sweet moment with a high pitched voice.

“That was the worst pretend female voice I’ve ever heard.” Jisung judged. Seungmin rolled his eyes and thanked Minho as the two boys left his shop and headed back to school. Seungmin was now equipped with all the makeup and other tools he needed to clothe himself of female costume and to declothe himself of female costume whenever necessary. The end of lunch was nearing.

* * *

 The two boys burst into the auditorium with 2 minutes to spare. Almost everyone else was gone from the auditorium. The only three people that stood in the large room were the drama teacher, Hwang Hyunjin and Duri.

“I got the part right, Hyunjinnie.” Duri yanked his arm as Hyunjin’s gaze was sent across the room with the sound of the doors banging open.

“Am I too late to audition?” Seungmin questioned in his feminine voice that he and Jisung had practice on the way here, so that he could disguise himself from Duri.

“Yes. I already have the part.” Duri answered even though she wasn’t the one who Seungmin had been asking nor did she have the authority to make that decision.

“No. We need to let everyone audition, Duri. Besides, whoever said you have the part?” Hyunjin shook his head and turned towards Seungmin and Jisung. A genuine smile plastered itself on his face.

“Please, come to the stage.” Hyunjin motioned to the large stage in front of him. Seungmin nodded and walked down the aisle towards the stage. He felt awkward and vulnerable, especially in the skirt he was wearing, which was abnormally small because of his height. He took his position center stage, facing the judges, Hyunjin and the drama teacher.

“What’s your name love?” Seungmin’s stomach dropped at the sound of Hyunjin calling him love, although he knew Hyunjin didn’t know he was who he was. Seungmin let out a small sigh. Why was he feeling this way? And what even was this way he was feeling. He looked up and out onto the rows of empty chairs. His eyes walked across the empty seats all the way back to the front when he suddenly remembered Hyunjin had asked him a question.

“Kim… S-” Seungmin got choked up on the ‘s’. He almost said his real name, “Kim Min.”

“Okay Min, you can start whenever you’re ready.” The drama teacher stated, looking back down at the sheets of paper on the clipboard in front of her. Words danced off of his pink glossed lips in strings smoother than silk.

‘ _Wise men say, only fools rush in._ ’ Seungmin sang them word as if it were as easy as breathing. ‘ _But I can’t help falling in love with you._ ’

Everyone’s eyes and ears were on Seungmin, even the stage crew had stopped their work.

‘ _Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can’t help falling in love with you. Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be. Take my hand. Take my whole life too. ‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you. For I can’t help falling in love with you._ ’ All in the auditorium simultaneously released a breath that no one realized they were holding.

“Wow,” Hyunjin breathily awed, “Min you’re amazing. The part is yours if you want it.”

Seungmin’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe the words he had just heard.

“R-re-really?!”

“Yes!” The drama teacher reassured him.

“NO! Absolutely not! That is not fair!” Duri screamed. She was boiling over with anger. Seungmin’s snapped his eyes to the furying Duri standing beside Hyunjin.

“Yes, it is Duri. Sorry to break it to you, but I’ve never heard anyone as good as Min,” Hyunjin’s gaze dragged to the ground and traced the floor, “except for one person.”

“Me? Right? The exception is obviously me!” Duri was nearly screaming again, her face inches apart from Hyunjin’s. Hyunjin shook his head.

“No, but it’s unimportant as to who it is right now. _He_ can’t play a female role anyway.”

“So Miss. Kim would you like the role?” The drama teacher interrupted the silence and that eye contact that had been happening between Seungmin and Hyunjin. Seungmin nodded, his face beaming.

* * *

 “Dude! You got the part!” Jisung yelled at Seungmin. They jumped and hit each other, yelling with excitement. They were now in Seungmin’s bedroom and Seungmin had hidden his new persona and tools to transform. He was dressed in his normal working attire and had let Jisung borrow a different pair of sweats and a t-shirt because he was willing to help Seungmin with his chores so he could crash at Seungmin’s.

“Seungmin! Do your fucking chores!” Hana yelled from upstairs and with that, the two boys eagerly darted to work.


	3. The First Practice

“Alright, everyone in position. Let’s take it from the top.” The drama teacher directed through her megaphone. Seungmin, who was currently dressed as Min and in a Cinderella rags costume, crawled back to his position centre stage. They were practising the scene where Cinderella’s stepmother locked her in her room right before the prince comes. All that Seungmin could think about was what if that was him? What if Hana found him out? Seungmin let out a silent sigh.

“Cinderella! You wretched girl! It was you at the ball that night!” Duri screamed in character of the evil stepmother. How ironic that was for Seungmin. His very own ‘evil stepsister’ was acting the evil stepmother in a musical where he was Cinderella. Duri grabbed his arm and yanked him up, almost too forcefully. Seungmin let out a little squeak as Duri squeezed his arm tighter. She dragged him up the stairs and threw him through a door. The ground embraced Seungmin and the hair of his wig fell around his shoulders. Seungmin pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at the work of the woodshop class. The door in front of him was truly fascinating; the woodshop class had done an amazing job on the set pieces and so had the art classes. He traced his finger along the golden painted grooves of the door, following each divot and curve. Seungmin always noticed the little things and was very much appreciative of them.

“Are you surely all the ladies of the house?” That was his cue. Seungmin stood up and jiggled the doorknob slightly then swung the door open.

“Am I too late to try on the shoe?” Seungmin had his feminine disguised voice on.

“Yes!” Duri exclaimed. Seungmin was pretty sure this line wasn’t in the script. Everyone was looking at Duri with confusion, even Hyunjin.

“No,” Hyunjin shifted his eyes back to Seungmin,

“Of course not. What’s your name love?” Seungmin’s stomach plummeted. Once again Hyunjin had called him love without really knowing Seungmin was, well, Seungmin. He could feel his breath escaping him.

“Se-Cinderella,” Seungmin’s breath hitched. He had almost said his own name again. Seungmin took a step forward. Seungmin tumbled down the stairs.

* * *

 “Min. Min, sweetie are you ok?” The drama teacher stood by the side of a bed in the nurse’s office and Seungmin was laid down on the very bed she was standing over. Hyunjin sat on the edge and a group of cast and crew stood around him.

“She’ll be fine just a couple scrapes and bruises.” The nurse announced from the other side of the room.

“I’ll stay with her, the rest of you go back to practice,” Hyunjin demanded, adjusting his seating on the side of the bed. The drama teacher smiled and him the shooed everyone back to the auditorium. Hyunjin inspected Seungmin in his peripheral vision, then turned his whole body to face him.

“So, Min, how did you manage that?” He chuckled. Seungmin gulped. He didn’t know why he was still short of breath. Was it the way Hyunjin looked at him or was just that fact that Hyunjin was looking at him enough to take his breath away. Seungmin opened his mouth and took a deep breath,

“I don’t know,” He muttered almost inaudibly, but somehow, Hyunjin still heard him. He chuckled, but it was interrupted by a loud dinging sound. Seungmin shot up out of the bed and leapt for his phone. He knew the message was from Hana asking where the fuck he was.

“I-I have to go.” Seungmin kept his eyes from contact with Hyunjin. Hyunjin was about to intercept Seungmin, but he wasn’t fast enough and Seungmin rushed home. 

* * *

 Seungmin whipped his bedroom door open, he was already half undressing. He grabbed his school uniform and tripped into his bathroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Seungmin was in utter panic. He wiped his face down and slid his uniform pants up is long legs.

“You bastard!” Hana screamed from the stairs to Seungmin’s room. He was in deep shit. Seungmin tossed the female uniform into the vanity cupboard. He was just about to open the door when it flew open. In front of him stood Hana, a boiling red tomato.

“I was late because I had to join an extracurricular otherwise I would fail my class. Please, I’m sorry. But I have to be in an extracurricular.” Seungmin cried as Hana pulled him by his ear out of the bathroom. Hana threw him onto his bed and glared at him.

“Fine, but you still have to do everything you normally do. You just have less time. Your problem.” She snarled, still glaring. A sharp pain snuck across Seungmin’s face as Hana slapped him. Hana turned on her heel and slammed Seungmin’s door shut behind her. Seungmin let out a breath and a tear found its way down his face; more followed and soon he was sobbing. He hated his life; he hated that he just submitted to Hana and Duri, but what else could he do? He hated that this was all he could do. Just as he hiccupped, his phone buzzed. It was Hana demanding he “get to fucking work”. Seungmin let one last sob out; stood up; wiped the tears from his face; got dressed and got to work.


	4. Duri's Suspicion

“Alright everyone, great practice today! Same time tomorrow.” The drama teacher informed the cast. Seungmin walked backstage to the dressing room where Jisung was waiting for him. Jisung whistled and raised his eyebrows.

“Lookin’ good, Min.” He dragged out the ‘oo’ sound in good.

“Shut up,” Seungmin growled angrily, although his face said otherwise. There was a rustling sound and they both looked around the dressing room, slight panic apparent on their faces. They didn't see anything and went back to their conversation.

* * *

 Duri was passing the dressing room when she heard two male voices coming from it. Assuming it was Hyunjin and Felix, she went in, but what she found was something she hadn’t expected. Standing there laughing was Min and a boy she’d seen a couple times before named Jisung. But Min had a deeper voice than she had had before. It sounded familiar to Duri and she didn’t know why she recognized it. She decided to investigate.

The one who had identified herself as Min turned around and headed out of the room, Jisung in hot pursuit. Duri followed closely behind. Once out in front of the school Min and Jisung split and Min went to the bike rack to fetch a blue and grey bike that looked run down. The bike Min and grabbed looked oddly familiar to Duri as well.

Everything about this girl was recognizable to Duri, but she couldn’t figure out where from. Min got on the rusted bike and took off in a direction that Duri yet again was accustomed to, but this time she knew why. Min was going in the direction of Duri’s very own home. Every turn Min made, Duri knew they were getting closer to her homestead. At last, they were there, Min went around the side of the house and Duri hid behind the wall, just hardly peeking around the wall. She pulled out her phone and opened her camera, pressing record at the perfect time.

* * *

 Seungmin pulled his wig off and sighed entering his bedroom from the side door of the house. Finally, the practice was over, but Seungmin still had a day’s work ahead of him.


	5. Exposure

Seungmin pulled up to the bike rack by the front door of the school. He was dressed up as Min as usual, but today felt different for some reason. Seungmin could feel eyes track his every movement. He walked up to the doors of the school. Immediately, as he opened them he was drowned in whispers and stares of judgement. What had happened between yesterday and today that had changed the atmosphere of the whole school. He spotted a dismayed Jisung rushing towards him.

“Look.” Jisung held his phone to Seungmin once he finally reached him. The glowing screen displayed a post containing a short video of a girl pulling off a wig and walking into a house. Seungmin looked closer at the video, confused as to why someone would post a girl taking a wig off. Suddenly, it hit him like a metal pole to the head; it was him. He was the ‘girl’ in the anonymous post that had gone viral throughout the school. All the whispers and judging glowers were because they knew. Everyone knew. Seungmin looked up at Jisung, his eyes already starting to water and took off. He sprinted as fast as he could down the corridor and to his sanctuary, the safest place he knew, the old music room.

* * *

 As soon as Seungmin entered the room he lost it. He couldn’t keep in the tears anymore, the pain of defeat. How could this happen to him, he was so careful. All he had worked so hard for was gone. All the late nights to finish his chores, all his memorizing, the beatings from Hana, all for nothing.

Seungmin violently yanked the wig from his head and hurled it across the room. His vision blurred with tears. He dropped his bag and slid down the wall, curling into a ball of misery once his bum hit the floor. Seungmin placed his head in his arms and closed his eyes only to remember he was still wearing a girl’s uniform and makeup.

He pushed himself back up to a standing position and tore off the skirt and then the shirt afterwards. He was now standing in in only his underwear and shoes. Seungmin hurried for the backpack and dug through it finding his own uniform in it. He slipped his arms through the holes of the shirt and buttoned it up over his bare chest. The instant he was about to pull out his pants, the door flung open.

Hyunjin stood there, staring at the bare-legged, messed-up-makeup covered, tear-stained Seungmin and Seungmin stared right back, stunned.

“I- I- It- I-” Seungmin couldn’t even process what was happening all he could do was break down in tears again. Seungmin collapsed into a ball of sobs and hiccups, clutching his pants.

“Why’d you do it?” Was the only thing to leave Hyunjin’s mouth, sounding stern and cold.

“How else was I supposed to escape my life,” Seungmin sobbed, “If people saw that I was more than just a servant if Hana saw I actually could sing, then maybe I’d at least be treated better. Or someone else would help me to get away from her.”

All Seungmin could do was cry and cry and cry. He just wanted a better life. He just wanted to be treated fairly. He thought singing would be his way out, but now, now it was all over.

“Who’s Hana? What do you mean ‘servant’?” Hyunjin didn’t understand. And of course, he didn’t. Hyunjin never took the time to know Seungmin, no one ever did, except for Jisung.

“Duri’s mother. My late father’s wife. My father remarried Hana about three and a half years ago, but six months after they married, my father died and Hana has used me as a servant ever since.” Seungmin explained, still sobbing. Hyunjin’s face slowly turned from stern and cold to soft and caring. He came to Seungmin and knelt down beside him. Seungmin watched the other boy and followed his movements. Hyunjin’s hands came up beside Seungmin’s face. He caressed the crying boy’s face in his hands, gently wiping away Seungmin’s tears and makeup along with them. Seungmin could feel his heart plummeting into his stomach. The way Hyunjin looked at him got his heart going, fast as a racehorse. Seungmin’s breathing was heavy.

“What am I going to do?” Seungmin softly sobbed. Hyunjin pulled Seungmin’s face in closer to him and situated a delicate kiss on Seungmin’s forehead.

“Let’s go talk to the drama teacher. If you explain like how you explained to me, I’m sure she will understand and you can still have the part. Okay?” Hyunjin suggested. Seungmin couldn’t even respond; he was paralyzed by Hyunjin’s kiss.

“Seungmin?”

“You know my name? My real name?”

“Yeah.” Hyunjin smiled sweetly.

* * *

 Seungmin followed Hyunjin through the auditorium doors. The drama teacher was sitting in the empty auditorium working on something. She looked up from her work to face the entering boys.

“I assume you saw the video, M’am.” Hyunjin subtly took hold of Seungmin’s hand.

“Sadly.” The drama teacher replied blandly.

“I can explain,” Seungmin said, and he did. He explained everything just as he had to Hyunjin, with even a bit more detail. He explained how Hana misused and abused him; how harsh Hana and Duri’s words were; how much they actually hurt him; and how much he hated it there.

“Help me, please. This role, it’s the only way.” Seungmin was crying again, even though he so dreaded it. He hated crying in public, he hated showing his weakness. Sure, he wasn’t really a strong person, to begin with, but for him to show emotion like this, to show how he was truly feeling, was weakness to him.

“Seungmin,” The drama teacher had a look of care on her face, “You could have just asked me if you could play the lead female role. You would’ve had it, even without dressing up as a girl. Your voice and Hyunjin’s compliment each other so well,” The drama teacher placed a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder, “Of course, you can still have the part.”

Seungmin’s face lit up. Hyunjin scooped him into a hug and the two boys cheered.

“Thank you! Thank you! I promise I won’t let you down!” Seungmin exclaimed, still being hugged by Hyunjin.


	6. Feeling Of Betrayal

**_THE NEXT WEEK_ **

* * *

 

 All the productions of the musical were over. A week had passed since Hyunjin’s kissed Seungmin’s forehead and Seungmin still wasn’t over it. Every time Seungmin thought about that moment his stomach twist into a knot. ‘ _Do I like him_?’ was the only thought going through his mind, all day and night for the past week. The bell rang, indicating that the next class was starting. Seungmin was late. He turned into an empty stairwell and was about to start the little trek up the first flight when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Before Seungmin knew what was happening he was guided swiftly backwards and pushed against the wall. He was now face to face with the fair skinned boy that had been running through his thoughts all week.

“Seungmin, I like you.” Seungmin didn’t even have time to answer. He was caught off guard by the crashing of Hyunjin’s lips onto his own. Seungmin was paralyzed by Hyunjin’s actions. Seungmin’s whole body was in distress; his vision was hazing; his legs were giving out, and his stomach was doing backflips. Why was he reacting like this? Did this mean he liked Hyunjin? Finally, he made his decision. He kissed back. Their lips danced together in perfect harmony just as their voices had in the musical. Hyunjin put his free hand on Seungmin’s waist. They parted for air and instantly Seungmin missed the sensation of Hyunjin lips locked with his.

“I’m late,” Seungmin breathily mumbled, still catching his breath, “You’re… you’re late.”

Hyunjin shook his head and chuckled. He pecked Seungmin’s lips and smiled at the now confused boy pushed against the wall.

“I don’t care.” Hyunjin moved his face so close to Seungmin that their noses were touching.

“But don’t you want perfect attendance and good grades?” Seungmin gulped at the lack of space between him and the boy he now knew he liked.

“All I want is you.” With that one sentence, Seungmin burst into giggles and smiles. He wriggled under Hyunjin’s touch and turned to hide his blushing face from Hyunjin in shame. Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s chin and directed his face upwards so that Seungmin was facing him. Hyunjin kissed Seungmin softly one more time and then backed up.

“I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” Seungmin nodded in response to Hyunjin’s rhetorical question, “Now, go to class. I know you want good grades. Sorry to have made you late.”

Seungmin smiled at how well Hyunjin knew him already.

“It’s okay.” Seungmin smiled to the ground. He looked as if someone had scribbled blush on him with a red marker. Seungmin started up the stairs, Hyunjin watching him go. The only thing going through their minds was the moment they had just shared.

* * *

 Both Seungmin and Jisung’s phones were going off non-stop as they walked down the hall side by side, heading to the school cafeteria for lunch.

“Ugh, what is it now?” Jisung grunted loudly, clearly irritated by his phone. He plucked his phone from his pocket. Jisung opened his phone and his eyes grew wide with shock.

“What?” Seungmin’s curiosity spiked with the look on Jisung’s face. He leaned over his shoulder to get a look at the screen. Just as they walked through the cafeteria doors Seungmin got a glimpse of what was on Jisung’s screen. There was a video of two boys kissing in the stairwell at their school. The video was posted by one of Hyunjin’s friends and had over 2000 likes. Surely the whole school had seen this video. The caption under it read ‘ _Ew, two guys kissing in the middle of the hall at school. Gross._ ’.

“That’s not very nice. I feel bad for those two guys.” Seungmin pitied. Jisung looked up at him, then back at the screen, and back to him again. His mouth was still gaping open.

“Seungmin… That’s you… and Hyunjin.” Jisung held the phone in front of Seungmin revealing the video on the screen fully. As Seungmin looked closer, he saw what Jisung had. Sure enough, the video was of him and Hyunjin lip locking in the stairwell, all of which had taken place there earlier today. Seungmin felt as though he had just been punched in the gut.

“That fucking asshole. He probably set this all up to make me look like a freak.” Tears gathered on Seungmin’s waterline, although he didn’t realize the reason he was crying was pain and not anger. All Seungmin knew how to feel was anger, he didn’t know how to feel this kind of pain.

Hyunjin spotted Seungmin and Jisung at the doors and ran up to Seungmin.

“Seungmin. I had nothing to do with it.” Hyunjin looked and sounded like he had been crying and he had a cut on his lip like he had been punched. But Seungmin didn’t believe him. A tear found its way off of Seungmin’s waterline and down his cheek. Seungmin shook his head. He didn’t want to see Hyunjin, but at the same time, he wanted to sucker punch him as hard as he could.

“No.” Seungmin shook his head again and turned on his heal, heading out the cafeteria doors.

“Seungmin! Seungmin, please! I swear to you! I didn’t know!” Hyunjin chased after Seungmin, but Seungmin was halfway down the hall before Hyunjin even got passed the cafeteria doors.

* * *

 The next day, it was hard for Seungmin to even get out of bed. He couldn’t eat breakfast, and he couldn’t focus in class. By the time lunch came around he was barely even at school, he only was physically there, but his mind was far off. As they were walking to the cafeteria, Jisung put a comforting hand on Seungmin’s shoulder. Seungmin looked at him, waiting for him to say how he should give Hyunjin a chance to explain or something along those lines, but he didn’t. He just smiled at him caringly. The pair walked into to cafeteria. Seungmin found them a table and Jisung went to get their food. Seungmin had his head in his hands when he felt someone sit down across from him. Thinking it was Jisung with their food he looked up, only to be face to face with the one person he didn’t want to see the most; Hyunjin. Seungmin tried to hold himself together.

“How’d that happen?” He gestured to the cut on Hyunjin’s lip.

Hyunjin chuckled, “You should’ve seen the other guy.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. Hyunjin looked down and grinned, shaking his head.

“I confronted the guy who posted that. I planned on asking him why he would do that, but as soon as I saw him I socked him right in the jaw. I was so mad that he did that to you.” Hyunjin explained. Seungmin was confused by Hyunjin’s last sentence but decided to ignore it.

“If you punched him why do you have the cut?” Seungmin asked blandly.

“He had some other friends with him and well, let’s just say 4 against one isn’t a fair fight.”

“Why would you- why would you even try and fight four guys by yourself?” Seungmin couldn’t understand Hyunjin’s logic.

“I already said, for you. It wasn’t fair of him to do that to you.” Hyunjin explained.

“Why do you care about me, shouldn’t you be more worried about your reputation?”

“Because... Seungmin... _I love you_.” Hyunjin let out breathily.

“No you don’t.” Seungmin had butterflies in his stomach. Even though he didn’t believe Hyunjin, he wanted to so badly. A look appeared on Hyunjin’s face that Seungmin had never seen before. Just as Jisung was arriving at the table, Hyunjin stood up. Seungmin grabbed his water from the tray Jisung brought him. Hyunjin stepped onto the seat of the picnic table style table and then onto the table itself. He cleared his throat.

“May I have your attention please!” Hyunjin shouted, the whole of the cafeteria turned to face Hyunjin. All eyes and ears were on him. “I am in love with Kim Seungmin!”

Hyunjin’s announcement rang in Seungmin’s ears. All the staff and students in the cafeteria had heard Hyunjin, many were even recording him. ‘ _I am in love with Kim Seungmin! I am in love with Kim Seungmin!_ ’ Just kept repeating itself to Seungmin. He dropped his cup, grabbed his bag and sped walked as fast as he could out of the cafeteria.

“Why the fuck did you think that’d be a good idea?” Jisung sat eating his food, not even looking at Hyunjin, who was still standing on the table, as he asked. Hyunjin closed his eyes and let out a sigh that turned into a whimper, an attempt to keep in his tears.

“I wanted to prove my love to him. I thought he’d believe me if I showed I wasn’t afraid of others. I want him, Jisung. I really do love him. And I want to help him; to help him get out of his home situation, to help him have a better life, a life he wants. But I guess.. I should give him some time.” Now, Hyunjin had gotten down from the table and was sitting beside Jisung, beginning to cry. Jisung nodded.

“I can tell you really love him,” Jisung assured. He patted Hyunjin’s back. Jisung stood upright as the bell rang, indicating lunch was over and the next class was starting.

* * *

 As Jisung was walking to class he saw an unfamiliar sight, Duri was with a friend of Hyunjin’s, the one who had posted the video. Jisung immediately pulled out his phone to record them, in case there was any evidence proving Hyunjin’s innocence.

“Where’s my money Duri?” The boy asked. Jisung smirked from the wall which he was hiding behind.

“What money?” Duri responded in a fake sweet tone.

“You said you’d pay me $100 to get a video of Hyunjin kissing that Seungmin kid. I don’t know how you knew they’d do that though.”

“Because Hyunjin thinks he loves him, but he actually loves me. Anyway, here you go. Now, leave me alone.” Duri now looked pissed off. Jisung stopped recording and snuck away before he could get caught.

* * *

“Seungmin!” Jisung swung open the door to Seungmin’s bedroom. The room was tidy, but empty. Seungmin wasn’t in sight and Jisung dare not go upstairs in fear of Hana and Duri, especially Duri because of what he had earlier caught on video. Jisung sat on Seungmin’s bed prepared to wait, but just as he was about to lay down, Seungmin came down the stairs, looking very zoned out.

“Seungmin.” Jisung smiled at his best friend, who had not yet noticed his presence.

“Oh, hey.” Seungmin mustered a smile. Jisung sighed. He opened his phone and held it up to Seungmin.

“Please watch this.” He begged.

“Jisung, if it has to do with Hyunjin, I don’t want to see it,” Seungmin said.

“Seungmin. Just watch it.” Seungmin sat down across the bed from Jisung. He knew Jisung only wanted what was best for him. Seungmin nodded and Jisung hit play. Duri appeared on the screen and across from her was the guy who had posted the video of Seungmin and Hyunjin. They were talking about how Duri paid the guy to get that video. Seungmin couldn’t believe his ears. Hyunjin really was innocent like he had claimed. He really had nothing to do with it. Why would Hyunjin’s friend do that to him though? Seungmin didn’t know all he knew was that he loved Hyunjin too.

At this point, Seungmin was in tears, “He was telling the truth… He really didn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Yeah.” Jisung agreed.

“Then… he really does love me.” Seungmin burst into tears and fell into Jisung’s arms. Jisung rubbed his back and comforted him as he hiccuped and sobbed.

“And Jisung,” Seungmin looked up at him, “I love him too.”


	7. Not All is Fair in Love and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: There are some mild mentions of abuse and some mildly graphic scenes in this chapter!

“Hyunjin! I’m sorry.” Seungmin didn’t even wait to reach Hyunjin, who was across the hall, to apologize. He yelled as he ran towards the boy whom he had had so many emotions towards, throughout the course of the past two days. As soon as Seungmin got to Hyunjin, he engulfed him in an embrace.

“I love you too.” Seungmin’s confession was muffled as he dug his face into Hyunjin’s chest.

“Why the sudden change of mind?” Hyunjin was confused and still kept his arms from wrapping around the smaller boy.

“Jisung showed me something that proved what you said, but I’m sorry that I even needed proof, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I promise I’ll always believe you from now on. I was just so…” Seungmin looked up from where his face was buried in Hyunjin’s chest, “Hurt. I was so hurt because... I love you too.”

Hyunjin finally wrapped his arms around the other boy. Hyunjin looked down at the boy in his arms, pure love in his eyes.

“Look at me.” Seungmin looked up following Hyunjin’s command. Hyunjin planted one right on Seungmin’s lips. Seungmin kissed back. They were being stared at and filmed and judged, but they didn’t care. They only cared about each other in this moment. Hyunjin pulled back from the kiss. “I love you too, Kim Seungmin.”

* * *

 

                                                                    

* * *

 

Duri walked up to her mother who was sunbathing outside on the back deck. She had seen all of the pictures Hyunjin and Seungmin had posted online of them being together and going on dates and such. She was sick of seeing ‘her’ Prince Hyunjin being like that with a boy.

“Mother,” Duri interrupted her mother’s peace and quiet. “What is it?” Hana didn’t even move from her position.

“I need you to look at these, mother. It’s about Seungmin.” Hana sat up and Duri scrolled through the pictures of Hyunjin and Seungmin together, the pictures and video of them kissing.

“Mother, he’s dating… and the one he’s dating is a boy… My boy, Prince Hyunjin.” Duri explained.

“That slut!” Hana screamed, standing up in anger. Seungmin rested his bike against the wall right outside his bedroom. He had just gotten back from his date with Hyunjin and was hoping that Hana wouldn’t notice his irregular patterns of going to his ‘extracurricular’, at least that’s what he had told Hana he had been doing for the past two weeks.

* * *

 Seungmin stepped into his room, closing his door behind him. He turned around to face his bed and what he saw sitting there scared him. There was Hana, but she wasn’t her usual scary self, she looked sweet and kind except for the glint in her eye.

“Seungmin, dear,” Hana didn’t have a harsh voice like usual, it was soft like silk and sweet like sugar, she stood up and walked towards Seungmin, “Did you really think…” Hana locked the door behind Seungmin, “You could get away with this?”

Hana held up a printed out picture of him and Hyunjin, kissing. Seungmin was speechless.

“I-”

“You’ll never leave this room.” Hana grabbed Seungmin’s hair and threw him to the ground. She kicked his stomach and then left, locking his door behind her, from the outside. Seungmin grabbed his phone and text Hyunjin ‘SOS’, which was their code if something was happening to Seungmin at home. He rolled onto his side and coughed.

* * *

 Hyunjin’s phone vibrated and he looked at his screen to see an ‘SOS’ from Seungmin. Hyunjin dropped what he was doing and was about to rush out the door when he realized he didn’t have a plan. Hyunjin turned around and walked into his father’s office. His father was the chief police officer and his mother was a lawyer; Hyunjin had a lot of power.

“Father, you love me no matter what, right?” Hyunjin asked from the doorway his father’s office.

“Yes, son, of course.” His father looked up from his computer and faced Hyunjin in his chair.

“Even if I, say, had a boyfriend?”

“Oh? What’s this about Hyunjin? Do you really?” Hyunjin’s father’s curiosity spiked and it could be seen by the look on his face.

“Yes. His name is Kim Seungmin. His father remarried a few years ago, but passed away the same year and now Seungmin lives with his father’s wife and her daughter. They are abusive to Seungmin and I asked him if he wanted me to ask you to do anything about it, but he said no. He said, though, if she does one more thing, he will let me tell you. So, father, I told him if she does, then he can text me ‘SOS’ and I would know and tell you. Father, he just texted me ‘SOS’.” Hyunjin explained. His father nodded.

“What’s the name of this lady then? And the address where they live?” Hyunjin’s father turned to his computer.

“Her name is now Kim Hana, and they live at 489 Jade Rock Road,” Hyunjin informed. His father typed something into the computer.

“She’s had multiple accusations of tax fraud. And now this. I can get a warrant for her arrest, just give me a couple minutes. Can your boyfriend wait that long?” His father typed a number into his phone and it started to ring. Instantly, someone picked up and his father was organizing the warrant.

“Thank you.” Hyunjin said, but quietly so he wouldn’t be heard to the people on the other side of the phone. Hyunjin texted Seungmin, ‘Give me a couple minutes, babe. My father is getting a warrant for Hana’s arrest.’

* * *

 In 15 minutes, Hyunjin was standing at the door to Seungmin’s house with a team of cops behind him, but out of sight. Hyunjin gulped and the knocked on the large door. The door opened revealing Duri.

“Hyunjinnie! Did you finally realize you love me?” Duri exclaimed, reaching in for a hug. Hyunjin stopped her and Duri’s expression changed instantly.

“Can I talk to your mother?” Hyunjin asked, straight-faced. Duri looked confused, but yelled back to her mother anyway. Hana walked up to the door.

“Oh, Mister Hwang, how nice of you to stop by. Are you here to take my daughter out?” Hana said, almost flirtatiously.

“Where is Seungmin?” Hyunjin asked blankly.

“Who?” Hana pretended to be innocent.

“Don’t bullshit me.”

“Oh, Mister Hwang… Hyunjin, is it? He’s out.” Just as Hana lied once again Hyunjin’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Seungmin; all it said was ‘Garage.’ Hyunjin backed up to see the whole front of the house he could see garage doors. He walked down toward them and the peered around the side of the house where he saw a small path lead to a door.

“Hyunjinnie! Hyunjinnie, where are you going?” Duri yelled after him as he went down the side of the house. Hyunjin tried to open the door, but it was locked. He checked on top of the door frame and under the mat, in front of the door, for a key, but there was no key in either place.

“Father! It’s locked! This has to be where Seungmin is!” Hyunjin yelled to the one car in the driveway where his father was. His father came out and walked to where he was. Now, Hana and Duri had also followed him around the side.

“No! He definitely isn’t here,” Hana said moving in front of the door to block their path, “I told you, he’s out.”

“Please move, Ma'am.” Hyunjin’s father politely instructed. Hana didn’t move.

“I-” Hana was about to bullshit an excuse again, but was interrupted.

“Move. Now.” Hyunjin’s father command, sternly. Hana finally moved and Hyunjin’s father rammed the door with his shoulder. The door didn’t move, so he did it again and the door swung open to reveal a crying Seungmin clenching his stomach. Hana had gotten to him again and fully beaten him this time. One of his eyes was black, his lip and the side of his face was bleeding and one of his arms had shards of glass in it. He was surrounded by shattered glass and there was a broken mirror at the bottom of his bed. Hyunjin ran to his boyfriend who was clutched in a ball on the ground and Hyunjin’s father called in his backups.

“Kim Hana, you’re under arrest for assault and tax fraud. Kim Duri you’re under arrest for assault.” Hyunjin’s father grabbed Hana’s arms and cuffed her as another officer did the same to Duri.

“Baby? Seungmin?” Hyunjin was sobbing as he knelt beside his boyfriend. An ambulance was on its way. Seungmin woke up in a hospital bed. Hyunjin was sitting in a chair beside him, holding his hand. Hyunjin smiled at him. Seungmin looked around the room to take in his surroundings.

“Hana and Duri were arrested, baby. You’re safe now.” Hyunjin had the brightest smile on his face and a tear strolled down his cheek.

“But where am I going to live, and what am I going to do for money?” Seungmin was still worried.

“Baby, live with me? My parents are okay with it, we can afford it and we have plenty of extra rooms…” Hyunjin offered, a hopeful look in his eye. Hyunjin muttered something else, but Seungmin could make out what it was.

“Pardon?” Seungmin requested Hyunjin to repeat himself.

“We have plenty of space and-”

“No, what was the last thing you said. You were too quiet.” Hyunjin blushed, remembering what he’d said and not wanting to repeat it, but he did anyway.

“I’d rather you sleep with me.” Hyunjin’s face became flushed. Seungmin smiled at his boyfriend’s cute desire.

“So would I.” Seungmin’s gaze stayed steadily on Hyunjin. Seungmin shuffled his body over to one side of the bed and he patted the space beside him. Hyunjin looked up and smiled, he crawled into the hospital bed beside Seungmin. Hyunjin placed an arm around Seungmin, pulling him closer into a hug. They cuddled each other, not letting go of each other. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Hyunjin allowed whoever it was to enter. In walked Hyunjin’s father, another man, that neither boy recognized, followed behind him.

“Boys, this is Mister Choi, he is the VP of a very popular entertainment company” Hyunjin’s father introduced the stranger. The couple didn’t move from their position of cuddling, but both bowed as much as possible from their positions in the bed. The man bowed his head.

“Yes, as Mister Hwang said, I am Mister Choi. I am the Vice President of J.P Entertainment. The recruiting agents at our company saw the musical the two of you were in and loved your chemistry and the sound of your voices together. Of course, initially we had thought that Mister Kim was actually a female, but either way, we would like to sign the two of you on as a duet.” The man said. Seungmin and Hyunjin’s jaws dropped. They looked at each other and then back to the man.

“Yes! Absolutely, yes!” Seungmin had the biggest smile on his face. Hyunjin nodded along, excitedly, with Seungmin’s answer.

“Alright! We’re glad to have you both on board. We’ll get back to you both with more details as soon as possible.” The man nodded and left the room. Hyunjin’s father gave the boys a double thumbs up and left the room as well. Both Hyunjin and Seungmin were now sitting up in the bed. Hyunjin faced Seungmin and gently grabbed his face between his hand. He pulled Seungmin in by the face and planted a kiss right on the other boy’s lips. They kissed for a moment and then parted.

“So, baby, live with me? Please we-” Hyunjin was interrupted.

“Of course!” Seungmin smiled so wide.

* * *

 Seungmin and Hyunjin laid in bed, the one that used to be Hyunjin’s was now their shared bed. Hyunjin was spooning Seungmin as he was drifting off to sleep, but Hyunjin just couldn’t sleep.

“Seungmin are you still awake?” Hyunjin whispered.

“Mhm,” Seungmin answered groggily.

“I just wanted to tell you again, I love you, Kim Seungmin. I hope someday you will become Hwang Seungmin.” Hyunjin smiled at the thought of marrying Seungmin someday and having a family, just their future together in general. Seungmin turned in Hyunjin’s arms to face him.

“I hope so too because… I love you too, Hwang Hyunjin.” Seungmin pecked Hyunjin’s lips and they pulled each other tighter into their arms and fell asleep.


	8. Epilogue

❤︎❤︎ The End.❤︎❤︎

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I am currently editing this book so that it will have chapters if you want to read the full book without waiting until I am done editing it is available on my twitter ( @skzchans ) and my wattpad ( @skzchan ).


End file.
